Oh, Charlie
by novacaineorchids
Summary: Things don't always go as planned. One-shot


**While stalling writing an 1,000 word summary on an article about George O'leary, I decided to go through my unfinished work. I found this, and finished it last night. Not my best work, but it's alright.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Charlie, it's late." My boss told me. He patted me on the back, "Get home to that wife and child of yours." He smiled.

"Thank you, sir." I said, and ran out of the police station. I jumped in my car and stared at the cruiser next to me. One day I would be chief. One day.

As I drove, I thought about how lucky my life was. Just a year ago, I was a senior in high school with no idea what I wanted in life. The moment I met Renee, my life changed. I fell so hard, I'm unsure if I could ever come back. She's so beautiful, so amazing, I couldn't help but ask her out. I was a fumbling teenager, but she agreed. I couldn't be happier. We went on a few dates, made out at a few movie theaters, before I decided I wanted her to be my first. I know that losing your virginity as a senior is pretty embarrassing, but she was a virgin herself, so we gave each other something memorable.

She called me and told me to meet her in the park one day, and told me she was pregnant. In most occasions, a man would be upset. But I couldn't be happier. I got down on my knee right then and there and proposed to her with the ring I had with me. I spent all the money I had on it. I was glad to see her wear it from then on.

It was a quick wedding, with only a few close friends there. Even though we were in a small run down chapel, and even though Renee ballooned out with child, it was the greatest day of my life.

Our baby was now six months old, and little Bella was the highlight of my life. I couldn't imagine life without her.

I pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. Straightening up, I walked through the door.

"Renee? Bella?" I called out. Nothing. I continued walking until I heard a small cry coming from the living room. I walked in and found Bella sitting in her seat, squirming and crying as all babies do. I picked her up.

"Hello, sweetheart." I said, and kissed her forehead. She calmed immediately. I looked around. Why had Bella been in her car seat? Why was Renee's bag sitting in the living room? Huh.

"Yes Mom, we'll be there soon. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Just Bella and me—" she stopped and stared at me. "I'll call you back." She said, and shut the phone. She sighed, "I guess I won't be needing this," she threw a piece of paper in the trashcan. She looked at me.

"What's this all about?" I demanded.

She sighed again, "Charlie, you know I've always loved you," she began, but stopped. She faltered, and after a few deep breaths, found her voice. "But I'm leaving. I can't take this place anymore. I'm sorry, But I'm not in love with you anymore."

I stared wide-eyed at her, "You, you're _leaving_ me?"

"I'm sorry."

I struggled to find my voice, "W-hat can I do to fix this?" I came over to her and grabbed her hands, "Tell me what I can do to make you love me again. I love you."

Her eyes flared, "What you can _do_? Charlie, you know I've wanted to move since we arrived in this god-forsaken town! I miss Arizona, I miss the heat, the city! I need to get away. Every time I brought it up, you would just blow me off! What can you _do_?" She sighed, "Nothing, Charles. I'm done. It's over."

I trembled. No. "Don't." I said, "Don't do this." I grabbed her arm in a desperate attempt to keep her with me. She shook it off, picking up our child and her suitcase, "Just let me go, Charlie." She opened the door, stepping into the rain, "I really, really hate Forks!" and with that, she slammed the door.

I just stood there, not moving, not speaking, only watching as my wife pulled away from our house in her car, zooming away in the rain.

I waited, one, two, three…

I broke down.

Dropping to my knees, I sobbed, breathing heavy ragged breaths and buried my face into the carpet.

My wife was gone.

My child was gone.

I was gone.

For nineteen years I dwelled over my love for her, and in that time, my daughter married a vampire (not to mention turned one herself) had a daughter of her own, who was the light of my life, and I got pushed into the world of the supernatural.

Also in that time, Renee got married to a nice man named Phil, and raised my daughter until she was seventeen. She never knew what happened to her daughter.

But even through that, her new marriage, her disregard for me, her dislike for taking her daughter, I couldn't help it.

I. Still. Love. Renee.

And I always will.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
